The biostatistics shared resource provides statistical support and data analysis to YCC in the form of active consultation with statisticians dedicated to the core grant. The staff of two (one PD director and one Master's level) support the complete spectrum of statistical services, from design of the study, data entry, and the final research report writing. Data entry and data analysis is provided for ongoing studies by the Master's level support personnel. The PhD Director of the Biostatistics Core (Dr. Zelterman) is a permanent member of the Protocol and Protocol Core Review Committees. In this role, the Biostatistics Core provides advice for the development of clinical protocols and assures that these are written with clear endpoints, precise goals, and adequate power to address the scientific issues under study. The Biostatistics Core gives direction for design and analyses of retrospective and laboratory-based studies. The laboratory studies call upon a wide variety of statistical techniques than clinical studies and often benefit from the controlled signals in which laboratory-based research is conducted. Grant proposals for laboratory and clinical studies providing support for biostatistical services have been developed. The Director of the Biostatistics Core is a member of the YCC Executive Committee and provides input to the major directions taken by YCC.